


Red Stains

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Trans Lavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Frederick? Frederick, where are you?” Josephine called, hurrying through Skyhold.





	Red Stains

“Frederick? Frederick, where are you?” Josephine called, hurrying through Skyhold. The party was about to begin and, since it was hosted by the Inquisition, the Inquisitor had to be there. She went to one of his favourite party-avoiding spots, a darkened corridor near Skyhold’s garden. It was then she noticed the red stain on the floor. Both her heartbeat and her pace quickened as she spotted more and more stains on the floor. What if Frederick was bleeding out on the floor, gasping his last breath? What if she’d come to late to save him from Assassins? She turned a corner, nearly sprinting, to find Frederick crouched in a corner, his fingers and face stained red.

“My love!” Josephine shrieked, causing Frederick to startle, knocking over the glass bowl balanced on his lap. Magic flared in his hands as he stood.  
“What? Are you okay!?” He cried, scanning the area for danger.  
“Your hands! Are you hurt?”  
“What? No, no, it’s cherry juice.” He assured her, picking up the bowl and using it to scoop up the spilled cherries. Josephine sighed, whisking a handkerchief out of her sleeve and using it to wipe his hands and face.  
“I was worried about.” She confessed as she tucked her handkerchief back up her sleeve.  
“I’m sorry. There are only three things I can’t resist: you, chocolate and cherries.” He murmured, kissing her cheek. She smiled, taking his hand and leading him back towards Skyhold’s main hall before he could escape.  
“Come, there are many guests who wish to meet the Inquisitor.”  
Frederick groaned.  
“Fine, but only if you stay with me _all_ night.”  
Josephine giggled.  
“If you insist.”


End file.
